The 30th Anniversary Collection (toyline)
The 30th Anniversary Collection was Hasbro's action figure line from 2007. The line included 60 figures in its basic assortment. All figures (except the Saga Legends collection) came with a collectors' coin depicting the character. Action Figures 2007 Wave 1 Revenge of the Sith *No. 01 Darth Vader *No. 02 Galactic Marine *No. 03 Mustafar Lava Miner *No. 04 R2-D2 *No. 05 Obi-Wan Kenobi *No. 06 Mace Windu *No. 07 Airborne Trooper *No. 08 Super Battle Droid *No. 09 Concept Stormtrooper Wave 2 Battle of Yavin *No. 10 Rebel Honor Guard *No. 11 Han Solo *No. 12 Luke Skywalker *No. 13 Death Star Trooper *No. 14 Rebel Pilot Biggs Darklighter *No. 15 Concept Boba Fett Wave 3 Star Wars *No. 16 Darth Vader *No. 17 Biggs Darklighter *No. 18 Luke Skywalker *No. 19 Jawa & LIN Droid *No. 20 Imperial Stormtrooper *No. 21 Concept Chewbacca *No. 22 M'iiyoom Onith *No. 23 Elis Helrot Wave 4 Return of the Jedi *No. 24 Animated Debut: Boba Fett *No. 25 Luke Skywalker *No. 26 CZ-4 *No. 27 Umpass-Stay *No. 28 Concept Darth Vader *No. 29 Hermi Odle *No. 30 C-3PO & Salacious Crumb Wave 5 Expanded Universe *No. 31 Roron Corobb *No. 32 Yoda & Kybuck *No. 33 Anakin Skywalker *No. 34 Darth Revan *No. 35 Darth Malak *No. 36 Pre-Cyborg Grievous *No. 37 Concept Starkiller Hero *No. 38 Han Solo with Torture Rack *No. 39 Lando Calrissian in Smuggler Outfit *No. 40 General McQuarrie *No. 41 4-LOM *No. 42 Concept Snowtrooper Wave 6 The Empire Strikes Back *No. 43 Romba & Graak *No. 44 A-Wing Pilot Tycho Celchu *No. 45 Anakin Skywalker's Spirit *No. 46 R2-D2 with Cargo Net *No. 47 Concept Han Solo Wave 7 Return of the Jedi *No. 48 Darth Vader *No. 49 Clone Trooper 7th Legion Trooper *No. 50 Clone Trooper Hawkbat Battalion *No. 51 R2-B1 *No. 52 Naboo Soldier *No. 53 Rebel Vanguard Trooper *No. 54 Pax Bonkik *No. 55 Clone Trooper Training Fatigues Wave 8 Repacks *No. 56 Padmé Amidala *No. 57 Jango Fett *No. 58 Voolvif Monn *No. 59 Destroyer Droid *No. 60 Concept Rebel Trooper 2008 Wave 1 Revenge of the Sith *'08 01 Obi-Wan Kenobi *'08 02 Darth Vader *'08 03 Commander Gree *'08 04 Kashyyyk Trooper *'08 05 Tri-Droid *'08 06 Surgical Droid 2-1B *'08 07 Po Nudo *'08 08 Mustafar Panning Droid Wave 2 The Force Unleashed *'08 09 Imperial EVO Trooper *'08 10 Imperial Jumptrooper *'08 11 Maris Brood *'08 12 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader *'08 13 Rahm Kota *'08 14 Emperor's Shadow Guard *'08 15 Juno Eclipse Exclusives *Concept Luke Skywalker Celebration IV *Stormtrooper Commander Game Stop *R2-KT San Diego ComicCon *Concept Grievous Star Wars Shop Saga Legends *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Yoda *R2-D2 *General Grievous *C-3PO W/ Battle Droid Head *Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith *Shock Trooper *Battle Droids *Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones *Battle Droids *Boba Fett *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Chewbacca *Darth Vader *Saesee Tiin *Destroyer Droid *501st Legion Trooper *Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) Fan's Choice 2007 *Biker Scout *Clone Commander *Clone Trooper Officer *Darktrooper *Imperial Officer *Pit Droids *R4-I9 *RA-7 *Sandtrooper *TC-14 Fan's Choice 2008 *501st Legion Trooper *Commander Neyo *Covert Ops Clone Trooper *Pit Droids *Shadow Stormtrooper *Utapau Shadow Trooper *Zev Senesca UGH Chase Figures * 2 Galactic Marine * 4 R2-D2 * 6 Mace Windu * 7 Airborne Trooper * 9 Concept Stormtrooper *11 Han Solo *12 Luke Skywalker *14 Rebel Pilot Biggs Darklighter *15 Concept Boba Fett *16 Darth Vader *21 Concept Chewbacca *24 Animated Debut: Boba FettExclusives Exclusives Cantina Band Members (Disney) *Doikk Na'ts *Figrin D'an *Ickabel G'ont *Lirin Car'n *Nalan Cheel *Sun'il Ei'de *Tech Mo'r *Tedn Dahai Multipacks Evolutions *Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader *Vader's Secret Apprentice *the Jedi Legacy *the Fett Legacy *the Sith Legacy *the Sith *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper Exclusives *Shadow Troopers Jedi-Con *Father's Day Card and 2 Figures Wal*Mart R. McQuarrie Signature Series *Concept R2-D2 & C-3PO Celebration IV *Concept Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda San Diego ComicCon Republic Elite Forces *Mandalorians & Clone Troopers Entertainment Earth *Mandalorians & Omega Squad Entertainment Earth Star Wars: Battlefront II *Clone Pack Shared *Droid Pack Shared Order 66 Series 1 *1 of 6 Emperor Palpatine & Commander Thire Target *2 of 6 Mace Windu & Galactic Marine Target *3 of 6 Darth Vader & Commander Bow Target *4 of 6 Obi-Wan Kenobi & AT-RT Driver Target *5 of 6 Anakin Skywalker & Airborne Trooper Target *6 of 6 Yoda & Kashyyyk Trooper Target Series 2 *1 of 6 Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper Commander Target *2 of 6 Anakin Skywalker & ARC Trooper Target *3 of 6 Tsui Choi & BARC Trooper Target *4 of 6 Emperor Palpatine & Commander Vill Target *5 of 6 Luminara Unduli & AT-RT Driver Target *6 of 6 Master Sev & ARC Trooper Target The Max Rebo Band *Jabba's Palace Entertainers Wal*Mart *Jabba's Palace Musicians Wal*Mart Battle Packs *Jedi vs Sith *Jedi vs Darth Sidious *Battle of Geonosis *Capture of Tantive IV *Jedi Training on Dagobah *Clone Attack on Coruscant *Bestrayal on Bespin *Droid Factory Capture *The Hunt for Grievous *Battle on Mygeeto Exclusives *Ambush on Ilum Target *Betrayal on Felucia Target *ARC-170 Elite Squad Target *Battle Rancor with Felucian Rider and Saddle Target *Attack on Kashyyyk Target *AT-RT Assault Squad Target *Bantha with Tusken Raiders Toys 'Я' Us *Arena Encounter Toys 'Я' Us *Hoth Patrol Toys 'Я' Us *Stap Attack Toys 'Я' Us *Treachery on Saleucami Battle Packs Wal*Mart Ultimate Battle Packs *The Battle of Hoth Ultimate Battle Pack Target *The Battle of Endor Ultimate Battle Pack Target Commemorative Tin Collections *Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *1 of 6 Star Wars Episode I the Phantom Menace *2 of 6 Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones *3 of 6 Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith *4 of 6 Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope *5 of 6 Star Wars Episode V the Empire Strikes Back *6 of 6 Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi Exclusives *1 of 3 Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones K-Mart *2 of 3 Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith K-Mart *3 of 3 Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi K-Mart Comic Packs *#02 Darth Vader & Rebel Officer *#03 Governor Tarkin & Stormtrooper *#04 Chewbacca & Han Solo *#05 Quinlan Vos & Vilmarh Grahrk *#06 Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *#07 Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper *#08 A'sharad Hett & Dark Woman *#09 Princess Leia & Darth Vader *#10 Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade *#11 Anakin Skywalker & Assassin Droid *#12 Baron Soonitir Fel & Hobbie Klivian *#13 Koffi Arana & Bultar Swan *#14 Lt. Jundland & Deena Shan *#15 Mouse in Disguise & Basso in Disguise *#16 Clone Commando & Super Battle Droid *#01 Carnor Jax & Kir Kanos Exclusives *Bail Organa & Obi-Wan Kenobi Shared *Commander Keller & Galactic Marine Wal*Mart *Boba Fett & RA-7 Droid Wal*Mart *Count Dooku & Anakin Skywalker Wal*Mart *Lando Calrissian & Stormtrooper Wal*Mart *Kashyyyk Trooper & Wookiee Warrior Wal*Mart Vehicles Basic *Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter Wal*Mart *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *Hailfire Droid *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (Aat) *TIE Fighter *V-Wing Starfighter *Sith Infiltrator *Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *General Grievous' Starfighter *AT-AP Walker *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Starfighter *Anakin Skywalker's Starfighter Exclusives *ARC-170 Fighter Target *TIE Bomber Target *Aayla Secura's Jedi Starfighter Target *Y-Wing Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *Obi-Wan's Starfighter & Hyperspace Ring Toys 'Я' Us *Elite TIE Interceptor Toys 'Я' Us *TIE Fighter Toys 'Я' Us ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines